


Glossary of Powers

by dealan



Series: push AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealan/pseuds/dealan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheat sheet of all the Psychic powers for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4954477/chapters/11375746">this is where it ends (and begins again)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossary of Powers

# GLOSSARY

 

 **Psychic** : The generic term given to an individual with Psychic Ability. This ability can take form in physical to mental powers, but it will manifest in only one way. No Psychic has been known to have more than one kind of Psychic power.

 

** PHYSICAL POWERS **

**Mover** : Telekinesis. Object levitation and propulsion of energy (shockwaves and Shields). Expert levels can control particles’ kinetic energy.

 **Bleeder** : Subsonic vocalization. A Mover who can only Move vocal chords. Stripped of all reason and requires commands at all times. Movement of vocal chords results in sonic blasts, loud enough and high enough in pitch to burst blood vessels in the brain, at an agent’s command.

 **Shifter** : Matter manipulation. Can Shift objects’ appearance for limited periods of time. Expert levels can manipulate objects permanently by breaking and creating new molecules.

 **Stitch** : Healing. Able to change body chemistry, speed up or reverse healing. Expert levels, when paired with surgical knowledge, can reverse birth defects, extreme trauma, and heal diseases.

 

** MENTAL POWERS **

**Watcher** : Precognition. Able to glimpse pieces of the future. ‘Scrying’ visions appear to Watchers when they are tracking an individual’s decisions to predict what will happen next. Involuntary visions occur a Watcher cast a wider net for an end goal or to See the larger picture (e.g. stopping a war, preserving their own lives). Expert levels can track multiple people and see decades into the future.

 **Sniff** : Extra-sensory perception. Can Read latent imprints of an object’s past: who has touched it, where it has been. Expert levels can See centuries into the past, Sense past a Shadow’s defense.

 **Shadow** : Sensory perception interruption. Creates the equivalent of mental blindspots. Can block a Sniff from reading their presence or traces on the clairvoyant plane. Expert levels can hide from Watchers for prolonged amounts of time. In very rare instances, expert Shadows can mess with receptors in the brain attached to the body's senses and fool others into thinking they are invisible on the physical plane. 

**Wiper** : Mind erasure. Telepathy that blocks neural pathways to your memories. Expert levels can remove specific parts of a memory or perform major Wipes without causing brain damage.

 **Pusher** : Mental suggestion. Ability to plant false memories in others. Expert levels can exercise full mind control over a subject and Push multiple people at a time through non-verbal commands.


End file.
